Bloodsucker
by Hot 6'3 Canadian
Summary: AU Delena, is their love strong enough to survive all ods !


Bloodsucker

Lost in her thoughts Elena was sitting in the graveyard staring at the tombstone of her dead parents, when she suddenly recognized a black bird placing himself on the tombstone of her parents. She grabbed her bag and tried to scare away the raven. The bird flied away, but placed himself again on the tombstone a few seconds later. Elena has had enough of the animal. She grabbed her phone and bag and walked towards the end of the graveyard, when smoke appeared. Scared as hell she started to run, looking back where she had last seen the raven she tripped over a loose stone. When she tried to get up she saw a dark shadow appearing in her left eye corner. With shaking hands she grabbed all her stuff when she recognized the dark shadow. " Damon you're not funny !" Elena screamed. The now laughing guy helped her get up and gather all her stuff together. "Seriously you need to stop sneaking up on people, it's not funny." "well I'm quite amused, let me bring you home before a dark creature sneaks up to you and makes you scream like a little baby." "See who's talking, promise me you won't kill anyone on our way home?" "Just remember who you're talking to." Damon said.

The next day when Elena woke up, Damon was gone. He had stayed the night because she didn't feel like sleeping alone in the house since her younger brother had been staying at his girlfriend's house for a few days. Getting up from the bed she looked at her phone if Damon had maybe texted her but there were none messages. Taking a shower she decided she would call him afterwards to see where he was.

Looking at his phone he saw 3 missed calls from Elena. 'I should have stayed, now she knows I'm hunting again he was thinking. Wanting to call her back, he heard a noise coming from the tree next to him. "Are you that guy from TV" turning around he saw a blonde girl standing there, she looked very tired but there was something different about her behaviour. The girl opposite him was now laughing at her own comment. She was stoned he knew for sure. He looked around, seeing if there were other people around them. He didn't hear or see anyone near so he moved closer to the girl who was now looking at him with a furious look wandering what this guy was about to do. Damon licked the girl's neck smelling her. "Do you taste as good as you smell" he asked. The girl was now sobbing into his chest, still terrified of his next move. Not able to control himself anymore, he placed his sharp teeth on the hot skin of the girl's neck. Sucking every drop of blood out of her body. The girl tried to scream but no sound left her mouth, trying to fight against his strong grip she felt herself getting weaker. "mmh you taste good" he said. "please, please stop it, it hurts". "but you taste so good" Damon pouted. At that moment he bit her as hard as he could and now literally sucking every drop of blood out of her body, he heard his phone going off playing the song he loved so much. He had first met Elena at a ball during that particular song. Trying to bury the girl's body under some mud while picking up his phone. "DAMON WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU ?" Elena screamed into her phone. "I was just taking uh care of something." He said into the phone. "Let that something not be you hunting!" "No of course not I was just checking up on your brother, to see if everything is alright." He responded. "funny because he's standing right beside me, asking me, if I've seen his girlfriend. Serena , you know that blonde girl you tried to kill once." Looking at the body laying on the ground in front of him, realising he had just killed the girlfriend of his almost girlfriend's brother, he was screwed. "don't tell me you killed her" hearing no response. "DAMON DID YOU FREAKING KILL MY BROTHERS GIRLFRIEND ?" "Wait what did she look like again?" he asked. "O MY GOD, DAMON YOU KILLED HER? TELL ME NOW WHERE YOU ARE!"

"I'm not some robot which you can tell what to do and what not to do, I'm a vampire I kill people it's in my blood." It was silence on the other side of the phone, although he could hear the soft cries of Elena and her brother. "people die around you how could it not matter, it matters and you know it" Elena said. Half crying she just didn't know what to do anymore. How could he ? "Yes Elena people die around me, it's normal I'm a bloodsucker and you know I can't change the fact that I like to suck blood out of everybody I see walking past me, it's in my nature." This was it, she had enough of this selfish vampire who always blamed his vampire nature for killing people. "I don't ever want to see you again and don't even try calling me." That's when she hung up the phone.

Three days later, when Elena finally decided to bring back Damon's hoodie since she had forbidden him to contact her. She missed him, but on the other side she hated him. She needed to figure out her feelings. Finally having the courage to step out of the car, she heard loud music coming from the old house. With one knock the door opened slowly. Stepping into the house, the music sounded louder every step she took closer towards the living room. Seeing him there so torn and drunk she just wanted to walk up to him and hug him, but that feeling disappeared quickly when she saw something.

Dancing around the living room, drinking all the alcohol he had and turning off his feelings. Turning around he saw her standing there holding his hoodie, her jaw dropped. For a second he forgot about the half naked girls dancing around the room with bites all over their bodies. Elena threw his hoodie on the couch and walked away. Without hesitation he walked after her, half running to catch up with her. "Hey come dance with me." Damon said. She was about to burst out in tears when he spoke again. "look Elena I'm sorry, you broke something in here." Pointing at his chest with her hand. "How can you break something what isn't even there?" "Ouch" he responded. "Just hear me out okay ?" without responding she walked towards the couch and sat on it. "I'm really sorry, I know I need to control my thirst, but I can't do that alone. I need you there to guide me." Tears streaming down her face, she hugged him tight. "We'll get through this" She said. "I know, you changed the worst part of me." "why don't you ever show your good side" Elena asked. "Because when people see my good side they expect good, I don't want to live up to those high expectations." Hearing this coming out of Damon's mouth, she knew he could be a good guy too. Without saying anything more, she came closer to him and kissed him. While the kiss got more passionate every second, something slid into Elena's mind again. She cupped Damon's face with her hands trying to get it out of her mind. Her grip on Damon getting tighter, trying to do her best to push away her thoughts and trying to focus on how amazing Damon's lips felt on hers. It didn't take more of a second before Damon felt her grip getting tighter. He broke the kiss and looked at Elena. "What's up ? Am I not a good kisser?" Damon asked. "No nothing and you're a great kisser." He leaned over her to press soft kisses on her cheek and neck. When she moaned softly, his lips trailed over to her mouth. She didn't like lying to Damon, but she just couldn't tell him what's going on in her mind. It's not going to take long before she has to make a choice. Their relationship can't last when she's turning older and he's still going to be smoking hot. She might be sitting in an old chair, not even being able to go to the toilet properly, while he'll be standing there right next to her trying to change her diapers. This was really bothering her, is she going to turn into a vampire or would she let him go? No she can't let him go, she just had him back, but she doesn't want to be a vampire either.


End file.
